The present invention relates to an electric outlet, and more specifically to a multi-deck electric outlet assembly, which comprises a body having a landing and a series of steps, multiple electric socket units respectively installed in the landing and the risers of the steps and connected to a circuit board, which is in turn connected to power supply through a power cable.
A variety of electric outlets have been disclosed for use to provide city power supply to electric/electronic apparatus. In order to provide power supply to a computer system and the related computer peripheral apparatus such as monitor, printer, modem, speaker, scanner, digital camera, etc., multiple electric outlets may be necessary. When multiple movable electric outlets are used with a computer system and the related computer peripheral apparatus, it is difficult to keep the electric outlets and the power cables of the computer system and the related computer peripheral apparatus in order. Further, when a transformer is installed in an electric outlet having multiple electric socket units, it occupies much face space of the electric outlet, and may hinder the application of other electric socket units of the electric outlet.